Thus Trinity went and kicked their Asses
by Predator7
Summary: In the Realm of Falmart a god tried to have a bit of fun. What she didn't know was that she would almost bring an "untouched" world on the brink of a deadly clash, between Empires, Modern Military and a organization full of Madness, Order and Darkness...oh well it will be entertaining.


**Hello guys, it's my First Gate: Thus the Insert Country/Corp/Military etc fought there story so please.**

… **Don't go easy on me.**

 **Go all out on the criticism and anything you feel is wrong or plain stupid.**

 **This story has been bouncing around my head for a long time so I might be able to deliver quick updates.**

 **Well on to the Chapter.**

* * *

How would the realm of the Gods be?

Though they existed on Earth as a spirit, they needed a host to do anything.

It was only this place was where they could stay in their original form.

How would it be?

A paradise?

A never ending plain?

Wrong.

It was a region of Chaos, a whirl of endless abominations.

A stump of Madness, was a fitting definition.

No one can imagine the horrors of such a realm.

It is enough to make a man want a fifth spice bun.

In this realm, All were one and one were All.

And in this realm two voices could be heard.

"Emroy, it isn't these times peaceful." A female voice sounded in the whirlpool and a presence formed in the middle.

"It is Hardy. The Empire had brought the whole of the Continent under its rule bringing stability to the lands." A much deep voice replied followed by another presence coming forward.

"But haven't they become arrogant?"

"You speak the truth bu-"

"Don't you think we should meddle with their affairs?"

"I do not care about them or their affairs. I only expect their souls to come to serve me."

"So how about we mess with them a bit, it might even provide entertainment to us."

"I don't see any reason to interfere with their lives."

"Don't worry, we don't have to do anything," The voice after a pause continued, "After all…. There's the Gate."

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"How about this, you let me use and control the Gate for some time, and I'll drop the Idea of marrying your Apostle."

"-"

"Do we have a deal?"

"What are you going to do with that?"

"You'll see, however I've got to make some preparations for the show. See you later."

The first presence disappeared immediately after this leaving the presence known as Emroy alone.

"Poor poor Hardy, She doesn't know what she has gotten herself into." The presence chuckled as it disappeared into the void.

* * *

 **[Midnight]**

 **[The Royal Palace, Capitol]**

* * *

Emperor Molt Sol Augustus was in the middle of a victory. He was leading a charge of a 1000 strong cavalry against the fleeing enemy. His forces had fought and routed the enemy and they were charging to finish them off.

As he was about to run down the first of the fleeing mass of Humans, his surrounding went black. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness.

Then suddenly a burst of light followed, and he had to shut his eyes as the light blinded him.

When he opened his eyes he looked at the place in front of him. He immediately recognized it.

The Holy Hill of Alnus.

It was just a hill, but to most of the races in the World it was considered Holy.

He looked at it closely and then after rubbing his eyes looked again.

The GATE was Open.

The Holy Gate was open.

"In the Gate you will find Victory." A voice said and he suddenly found himself awake in bed.

He looked around and found nothing odd aside from the slumbering form of the woman next to him.

"Guard!" he yelled, "Summon the Senate Immediately!"

* * *

 **[A Few Days Later]**

 **[Imperial Senate]**

* * *

"It was just as you said Father," First Prince Zorzal said in the Senate Hall which was full of Senators, "The GATE at Alnus is open."

The quiet hall suddenly burst out into whisper and hushed talk.

A few days ago, the Emperor had summoned the Entire senate in the middle of the night. He spoke of how the Gods had predicted of a great victory for him and send his son, the first Prince Zorzal on an investigatory mission towards Alnus while also simultaneously ordering the mobilization if the Military.

Everyone, including Zorzal had thought that the Emperor had gone mad and had started plotting their next move when the Emperor would finally breath his last.

There were also some who started conspiring about the fall of the Government.

However this had changed their opinion, and their thoughts.

"Hail Falcons, Hail my Eagles of Victory," The Emperor suddenly said standing up, "You who have served me faithfully will now be rewarded."

"We shall march through the GATE and conquer the lands that lie beyond." At his voice echoing through the hall all the Senators too stood up.

"Empires will fall and the Banner of the Empire will be raised higher as we will plant it where their palaces remained." Shouts of approval and support rang out from all parts of the hall.

"You." He said pointing to the presented crowd "You shall be Princes of your own lands."

"Those who are blessed by the Gods will never fall."

"LET US GO AND CONQURER!" he ended and the senate broke out into thundering shouts of approval and clapping.

"I don't like this." Marquis Casel thought as he too joined in with the applause, his smile though was fake.

* * *

 **Yes Sir, this is the first chapter…more like the prologue…hey maybe I'll make this the prologue.**

 **I'll post the next chapter in a couple of Days, 2-3 at the most.**

 **And….also fix this chapter's errors.**

 **I know there are….well there always are. (my profile as well as resume)**

 **Well that's all.**

 **Good Onya Mates!**


End file.
